


Training

by Latencychan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Impregnation, Porn With Plot, blowjob, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latencychan/pseuds/Latencychan
Summary: Camilla and Keaton's S-Support treated differently and extended over about ten pages. There's comedy, sad headcanons, and bdsm/petplay sex with Sub!Keaton. Around 45% window dressing 55% porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major effort at fan fiction since I was about 12 years old. I intend to publish more. Whether or not it's porn like this, I don't know.

The wolfskin didn’t ever really expect a Nohrian princess would ever look at him as an equal, much less accept his proposal to marry. Keaton had bragged to her over that pit of bones about the dozens humans he’d torn limb from limb and the bones he’d left littered in the streets of his village. He knew that this Princess of Nohr, Lady Camilla was far from a pampered royal. Her face remained calm and measured even as she promised to skin and torture her enemies, Lady Corrin’s enemies. She swung axes the size of her upper body around as if they weighed nothing at all, bringing their terrible weight down, crushing and tearing through flesh as if it were cloth.

Her armor was black and ornate, gilded and well fitted to her rather stunning figure. A small crown of onyx horns rested upon her long flowing lavender hair. A deep purple scarf draped over her chest was quickly turning red. Great gouts of blood splashed across her, the faint glimmer of joy lit her eyes as their enemies screamed, horrified. She always wore the gentlest smile as bodies were torn asunder in single elegant yet brutal strokes. Such bodies often littered the battlefields Lady Camilla graced.  
Keaton had seen it more than once, he followed her and carefully watched. Alongside her, he hunted the enemy. He struggled to keep up, his body transforming into it’s true form. Seven feet of hair and muscle, with claws almost ten inches long, ripping men apart, devouring their flesh and watching their blood gush around him, onto him. He sensed that she understood. 

That’s when he knew he loved her. She knew the feeling of the blood of your enemies splashing against you, the hunt. She seemed to sense that in him more than anyone else. She saw past the friendly front, the fool he played to put the Nohrians at ease. She was a predator like him, she just smiled softer. 

She had told him that she was “drawn to the parts of him that he was carefully hiding”. Keaton had been so pleased he nearly mauled her, wagging his tail and tentatively trying out human courting rituals like kissing. Princess Camilla reprimanded his slobbering and desire to stick his entire tongue down her throat, trying to show him how much nicer a soft touch felt. 

Alas, this was to no avail. Keaton’s wild passion for this new game was unquenchable. He wildly kissed her, running his hands through the long lavender tresses of her hair. Feeling as though he was touching something he wasn’t ever meant to see much less feel under his hands, Keaton felt a wild pleasure. He wanted to soil her. To rip her apart and make her his. To tear into her like he would any other female in heat. 

His hands wandered down to her chestpiece, undoing the strap holding it up. Wolfskin girls usually didn’t have breasts like the Princess of Nohr, Camilla. Though, Keaton suspected almost no one in the world did. He stared at them in awe and apprehension. He realized now that he wasn’t with a wolfskin girl moaning to be filled, he was in the presence of royalty, with a woman who could crush his head with her bare hands. She smiled that gentle smile that he had fallen for, the smile she wore right before she heard the sickening crack of bone beneath her axe. 

“What’s wrong, Mister Wolf? Are you scared to pounce on your prey now that you’ve got her exposed?” Camilla drawled, tracing a finger around her nipple. Keaton gently pressed his fingers into her breast, surprised at how soft it really was. 

This was an excellent treasure, even if it was still whole. She smelled so good. Better than anything he’d ever found in all his wandering. He wanted to dig into her and cover himself in that smell. Keaton began roughly sucking on her neck, rubbing his sensitive nose into the tangle of lilac hair flat against the cold earth.

The wild wolf was overwhelmed with desire for her, with need. Grabbing her breast roughly, he desperately fumbled with his belt. 

“Not enough hands, Mister Wolf?” Camilla teased, easily unbuckling his belt and gently stroking his newly freed cock. It was hard, dripping precum from its tip, pulsing in her hand. It had a gentle upward curve but otherwise didn’t look so different from a normal human’s. It wasn’t especially large, but the thickness more than made up for any shortcomings in that area.

“My, my, Keaton. You’re quite excited aren’t you?” she teased as she began to stroke back and forth, making Keaton growl a low violent sound into her neck. 

Unable to contain himself any longer, he bit into it hard, blunted teeth failing to break skin as his desperate hands palmed her breasts. She squeezed his cock with one hand, hard enough to make him gasp for breath, her other raising into the air with a loud snap.“Daisy,” she says into the open air, the odd word sounding like an order in her commanding tone. And it was.

A massive wyvern draped in Lady Camilla’s royal purple standard landed beside them, roaring its most blood curdling cry into Keaton’s ear from behind him, before it lifts him easily in its mouth and flings the wolfskin behind itself, his scruffy visage resembling a ragdoll.. Daisy the wyvern was the last thing many Hoshidans ever saw, her armored body and ear-piercing shriek every bit as horrifying as the fireside tales described. 

Her wide wings beat a heavy gust, blasting twigs and dirt at Keaton, who was, for his part, laying there desperately thankful for his wolfskin regeneration. His body would be sore, but there would be no serious wounds.  
Camilla had already reattached her breast plate and bloodied scarf. She stood atop Daisy looking down on Keaton. “Don’t you think that was just a bit too rough, Mister Wolf? If we’re to marry you’ll need to be taught a little discipline first.” A courtly, friendly laugh followed, as if she had just invited Keaton to a pleasant tea party. 

The wolf scrambled, trying to get his still-hard cock back into his pants while Camilla stood watching, bemused. “My, my, Keaton. If you can’t get up here quickly, I’ll fly off without you,” Her eyebrows raised playfully as she teased, “With your sense of direction, you might never make it back to camp. Hurry now, Mister Wolf, we’ve so much to do.” 

Daisy beat her tail back and forth as Keaton tried to climb onto her, though Camilla pretended not to notice. Keaton whined from below, words coming out in a jumble as he attempted once more to mount. “Camilla, she’s angry! Doesn’t want to let me on, please, please, don’t go. Please don’t gooooo!”. She reached down to him, offering a hand. “I don’t hate when you whine for my help, Mister Wolf. I think that side of you is rather cute, you know.” And with that she laughed again, reaching down for his hand and easily pulling him atop Daisy, as if he were a small child. 

The ride back was uneventful, Keaton spending most of it with his nose buried in his fiancee’s hair. Daisy set down in the stables, Camilla arranged that the stable hands would provide her an impressive pile of raw meat, as reward for her excellent work today. 

Camilla led him by the hand to her tent, past the prying eyes of her retainers, who he could only grin sheepishly at. The wolf was seated on a large ball of red cloth and blankets, while the Lady doubled back to the entrance, speaking out to one of her retainers in that soft but certain way. “Beruka, my dear, would you please visit the kennels and fetch me a collar and leash? I have a particularly unruly hound, and it seems only I can bring it to heel.”

Without a word, the small woman disappeared into the camp like a ghost. Keaton was nervous now, feeling like he was deep in the den of a mother bear with cub’s blood on his hands. It was a soft, silken bedchamber with an ornate bath tub settled into a corner, and yet it still felt like a dungeon, the smell of the very carpet itself was that of the hunt. 

His open shirt left him feeling exposed, his ill groomed silver and black hair felt inappropriate. He was naked without his talisman, robbed of his true form and true power, little more than a regular human alone with the deadliest woman in Nohr. She had promised she would “discipline” him. He shuddered, a feeling that was surprisingly not entirely unpleasant.

His Lady sauntered past him, drawing a veil and beginning to shed her armor. “Oh, Mister Wolf,” she sang, her voice lilting bemusedly, “I do hope you’ll learn your lesson. I’ll be wearing something much less durable than my armor for this little exercise of ours.” When she stepped into his view again she was wearing a thin black negligee, supple skin visible in places where the cloth was thin. Her body was densely muscled in places but surprisingly soft others. Her stomach in particular seemed to lack muscle while her arms and legs positively rippled with lethal muscle. A number of scars seemed to cover her from the neck down. 

As she brushed the hair away from her face for what Keaton realized was the first time he saw the worst of them. Her entire right eye had been terribly wounded, nearly cut out. The scar was ragged and old, but it covered almost a quarter of her otherwise unmarred and immaculately beautiful face. “Unlike you, Mister Wolf my body doesn’t just heal every little nick it finds within minutes” Camilla said gently to him, noticing his stare. 

Keaton tried to find words, knowing that telling her those scars made her a treasure more to his taste would probably only offend her, “Geez, Princess. You sure are a mess under all that armor. Lucky you’ve got me to take all those hits from now on!” he grinned and felt his tail begin to wag, entirely without his consent. The Nohrian highborn closed the distance to her pet easily, placing a firm hand at his throat. “What did I tell you about all that “strong man” nonsense, Keaton?” she said with the air of a particularly annoyed school teacher. The shy wolf gulped, his crimson shirt and thin black vest feeling like layers upon layers of fur. His face dipped toward the ground as it turned scarlet.

Camilla began stroking his soft, furred ears before leaning down to whisper into them. “If you want to touch me again, you’ll listen to what I say. Do you understand, Mister Wolf?” She cooed to him in a silky, low voice that bordered on a purr. Keaton had been leaning into her touch, aching for more of it and the sound of her voice like this melted the last of his resistance. “Anything you say, my Princess,” he attempted, trying to sound like he belonged in this tent and not in the kennels. Camilla smiled down at him and scratched his ears more, calling out of the tent flap.

“Selena, my darling, please fetch enough hot water to run a bath. You know how I like it.” The sarcastic young woman left without a word. Selena, despite any misgivings she may have about a filthy wolfskin touching her Lady, would still carry out her orders to the letter.

Keaton’s ears dipped and he looked up to his Princess, “You’re gonna make me bathe?” he whimpered sheepishly. Camilla, ran her fingers through the tangle of his white hair, plucking out small twigs. “I daresay if you want to be in my bed, you’ll need to bathe daily.” she lowered her voice to a whisper into his ear “Don’t worry, Mister Wolf. I’ll help you get clean.” Keaton felt himself flush red again, the urge to protest rising up in his throat before the grip on his collarbone silenced it.. 

The massive armored Nohrian Knight, Benny stood outside the tent, holding two massive buckets near boiling herbal bath water. Selena was smugly supervising his efforts as he shyly tried to speak to the Princess of Nohr, “My Lady? I’ve b-brought your bathwater” he just barely managed. Camilla sashayed across the room and parted the tent flaps, taking one of the buckets herself. “Thank you my dear Benny, where would we be without your strength?” she gently cooed. 

The bath was quickly filled and an embarrassed Benny hastily dismissed himself. Without Keaton’s notice, it seemed Beruka had returned and left because there was a thick dog’s collar with a long leather leash coiled on the coffee table beside him. Keaton eyed it suspiciously feeling that strange mix of fear and that unnameable feeling this silken torture chamber gave him. His Lady was behind him, whispering into his ear before he knew it. She gently spoke into his ear, deadly sweet “All good things in time, Mister Wolf”. 

Softly chuckling, she lead him by the hand to the now filled and nearly boiling bath tub, its water green with herbs and filled with soft flower petals. Camilla gestured to the full, hot bath and it was clear what he needed to do. Still, he felt defiant, that he shouldn’t need to bathe. Before he could so much as groan, Camilla was gently stroking his chest. 

“My dear Mister Wolf, if you don’t strip and get into this tub in an instant I will have you ejected from this tent, never to return. A big strong man like you isn’t afraid of hot bath water is he?” she said teasingly, slowly drawing circles on his chest and looking into his eyes with that soft gaze he had grown to love and fear. 

Keaton hurriedly stripped completely naked, standing before Camilla. She licked her lips, lavishing her gaze over his lean, sinewy body. He was thin and not particularly broad shouldered but every inch of him had just enough definition beneath the skin to see how the muscle beneath moved, how he could pounce with the strength of a man many times his size. However, the fluffy lupine tail tucked nervously between the sinewed wolf’s legs was, by Lady Camilla’s standards the most delectable thing on display. 

“My, my, you’re such a fine specimen, my darling Mister Wolf. Now into the bath.” she whispered into his drooping furry ears, before adding mischievously “I’ll wash your back.” The water was searing hot, it felt like an assault lowering his body into it. Camilla looked at him and slowly ran a hand through the water, tracing her fingers gently from his ankles, up his legs, his chest. She gently ran her wet hands through the matted hair atop Keatons head, gently working through all the twigs and dirt. Gently, she began to sing an old Nohrian nursery rhyme as she gently and diligently cleaned his fur.

“My, my, Mister Wolf if it weren’t for all of this dirt you’d be quite soft, I think. Once I’ve groomed you, you’ll make quite the fine groom after all.” Camilla laughed gently at her own little jest. The bath was starting to feel much more pleasant than Keaton wanted to admit. He softly moaned, enjoy the feeling of his fur being gently finger brushed so skillfully. The water dulled his pains and aches, he felt as though he were floating and being healed by the warmest magic in the entire world. His eyes closed and he felt for the first time since leaving home completely at peace. 

When Keaton awoke, Camilla was behind him in the bath. His head was leaning against something soft and she was slowly washing her own long lilac tresses, the same way she’d done his matted mane. “Awake are we, Mister Wolf?” Camilla smiled at him, pulling his head closer into the soft warmth of her chest. 

“You musn’t fall asleep in the bath it’s quite dangerous. I had to come join you so that you wouldn’t drown.” Keaton’s fingers gently traced some long scars on his Lady’s arm. Admiring how much she had been beaten and cut without ever showing a trace. “The bath is filled with medicines that ease pain, Mister Wolf. They’re for all of these wounds you can’t seem to take your eyes off of. I thought after Daisy had thrown you, you might need it.” 

She stroked his stomach gently as she said this, her usually piercing glance aimed instead at the dimming lanterns around the tent as her voice took on a sort of wistful tone he hadn’t heard her use before. Keaton felt a chill despite the warmth of his Lady’s chest. He must’ve slept some time for that boiling water to be going cold.

“Are ya done grooming me, Princess?” Keaton carefully tried. “I think so, Mister Wolf. Do you think you’d like a bath like that again tomorrow?” Camilla gently asked, her fingers tracing his jawline. “I don’t think I’d mind so much, Princess.” Keaton muttered sheepishly. 

The two stood, Camilla slowly dried them both off. Keaton felt rather useless, he’d only bathed once a week his entire life and he had always just stood around in the sun until he wasn’t dripping wet. Camilla looked radiant, her scars and all as she dripped in front of him.

Her naked fullness before him in its entirety, her soft large breasts gently moving with her breath. He felt like there was surely nothing better in this world than standing in the nude with Camilla. Camilla turned from him and Keaton was transfixed entirely by the sight of her plump, round ass walking away from him. A couple knicks marred its otherwise smooth and flawless surface but he found it looked rather like the full moon, pale and gently glowing by lantern light. 

He wanted to dive after her to grab her, to have his way with her. The wolf stalked up behind his prey, intent on pouncing like before, on ravishing her wildly. But as he got just close enough to touch, prey became predator and she turned with an evil glimmer in her eye. Camilla forced him to his knees with a single forceful push. The collar from the table was closing tight around his neck and it’s leash pulled harshly upwards, choking him. 

Naked and collared like a dog, Keaton looked up at Camilla with a mixed look of fear and expectation. “C-Camilla what gives? I’m not your pet!” Keaton protested. Camilla leaned down to be face to face, her breasts gently hanging in front of his eyes. She swayed just enough to make them move like pendulums before forcing his chin up to meet her eyes. “Oh, I think you’ll make the most wonderful pet, Mister Wolf. I just need to show you how much you’ll love being my sweet obedient puppy.” 

Keaton felt that unnamed feeling well up inside of him again and he looked up to her with his eyes full of worry. “Are you gonna torture me, Camilla?” he asked quietly. “Now, now Little Puppy. As long as you have this collar around your neck you may not refer to me by my name. I am your Mistress or your Lady”. As she finished saying this she tightened the collar again, grinning.

“Of course, if you hate this and want to leave you have to just say the word. How about ‘Daisy’? If you need to be free of this collar you just call for Daisy like I did earlier today, alright? But if you do, you’ll have to leave me for the night.” Camilla finished, with extreme finality but also by gently loosening her grip on his collar.

Keaton nodded and sat waiting, his tail twitching nervously. “What do you want me to do, Mistress?” Keaton attempted to sound obedient but just a hint of sarcasm seeped into his voice and right away he felt the collar tighten again and his neck pulled up. Close enough to her that he could smell how wet she was. This is what Lady Camilla likes isn’t it? Keaton felt oddly thrilled by his face being forced close to her wet, dripping pussy. Camilla drawled in her sultriest voice “Now, Puppy. You’re going to do something for me; you’re going to lick me. Exactly where I place your face, until instructed otherwise. Your hands are to remain at your sides and if they move, they will be bound. Understood?” Keaton nodded his head, licking yes. 

Camilla stood above Keaton, looking for all the world like she was about to mount a horse. Her hair gently swayed as she stroked herself, spreading herself and rubbing her clit right above Keaton’s waiting mouth. She had him wrapped around her finger, the collar and leash had reduced this proud, strong wolf to an eager puppy, ready to please. She moaned in her softest, most sultry voice with satisfaction as she gently rested the her weight onto Keaton’s face. He did exactly as he was told, hands at his sides. Lapping at her wetness over and over again while Camilla rocked her hips into him, moaning softly. 

After a few minutes of this, her hand drifted down and pulled a part of herself up, exposing a soft pink nub to Keaton’s wild licking. His tongue’s wild licks reaching deep into her, rolling his tongue through every fold and even desperately reaching inside. Keaton was desperate for the taste of Camilla. For the approval of his Mistress. For more of the sounds his licks elicited. He was aching for her so hard, he could hardly believe it. He sucked on that exposed pink nub, rolling his tongue all over it. 

Camilla moaned louder and louder with this new ministration, tightening the pull of her collar while running her fingers through his now soft and shining hair. Her thighs shook as she felt her first orgasm coast over her body from toe to tip, shaking every muscle in her. Keaton’s cock was rock hard and dripping onto the floor. Keaton moaned into her, licking more and more even as she rode out her orgasm all over his face. Keaton’s tongue still lapped obediently but his hand had wandered, he was gently rubbing his cock absentmindedly as he drank in the scent of her. 

Camilla looked down, her face contorting in pleasure. She wore a smile different from any Keaton had seen before, one that spoke of sweet exhaustion and bliss. “Stop now, dear, I’m quite finished. I’d punish you for touching yourself if hadn’t licked so dutifully, my sweet Little Puppy. Now, stand. Good boy, come, walk to the bed with your Mistress.” She gently lead her pet to the large feather bed, pulling him by the collar and gently holding his hand. 

Its obsidian sheets and deep royal purple blankets looked like something from a dream. Camilla pulled his hands behind his back and wrapped the length of the collar around them, tying them together before looping the handle of the leash on the middle bedpost, forcing Keaton to sit upright against the engraved headboard. “Do you want a reward for all of your hard work, Little Puppy? If you don’t say it properly, you’ll get nothing at all” her voice lilted gently up as she said this expectantly. 

Keaton felt the weight of the collar on his neck and the pull of his arms and necks conjoined nature. He couldn’t move without choking himself. He couldn’t touch her beautiful, soft body. This really was torture. “Yes please, Mistress, c’moooooon. Touch me already please!” he moaned at her. Camilla laughed, lowering her head until it was level with Keaton’s thick twitching cock. “Okay, Little Puppy. I’ll reward you well.” she cooed, looking up to his desperate face with a calm smile and a glimmer in her eye. 

She gently sucked Keaton’s balls into her mouth, one by one. Rolling her tongue against them and pumping her hand against the shaft of his thick, pulsing cock. Precum rolled across her slender fingers which she made quite a show of sucking on. Getting them all the way into her mouth, licking them absolutely clean. Before she began to tease the head of Keaton’s cock with gentle kisses, fondling his balls gently.

He wasn’t sure he had ever felt this good. The wolf was beside himself in pleasure, howling uncontrollably, a wild dog in heat. Camilla made no attempt to staunch the noise, she felt herself drip onto her sheets more and more with each moan and howl from her new pet. She sucked the head of his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, rolling its thick, heavy weight against her tongue. 

Inhaling the bitter scent and letting herself feel truly in control. She knew exactly what her pet needed and she was gently, slowing teasing it out of him. Camilla took her time, slowly licking up and down Keaton’s shaft, fondling his balls until his moans reached an absolute fever pitch. 

“C-Camilla!” Keaton moaned as he came while her head gently sunk down lower and lower on his length. Letting not a single drop spill, Camilla pulled her head off his cock. Smiling her deadliest, kindest smile. “What did I say about names, Puppy?” She whispered, venomously. “I’m sorry, Mistress it’s just that… I love you. I wanted to say your name I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t hurt me” Keaton babbled, frantically. 

“Well said.” Camilla smiled, stroking his still sensitive cock. “I love you too, Keaton. If we’re to marry then there’s one step left. Do you think your regeneration has you ready to make a child with me?” Keaton looked softly into Camilla’s eye and then away, blushing. “I’ve been ready for a long time Princess…”

Camilla unhooked the leash from Keaton’s collar, releasing the binding on his hands. “The collar stays, I’m afraid. It just looks so lovely on you, my dear” Camilla nearly moaned, grasping the buckle on the front of the collar, pulling it harshly up and kissing him roughly with all of the hunger Keaton had displayed back in the woods.

She straddled Keaton’s hips, rubbing her wet pussy against his newly hard cock, its soft curve gently pushing the head of his cock against the most sensitive spot of her. She grinded them together like that, for what felt like hours before finally sliding Keaton’s cock inside of her, feeling herself stretch to accommodate his unusual girth. Keaton’s tail wagged wildly as he grabbed her ass, lifting her and slowly letting her sink down on his cock, moaning more with every inch he filled her with. 

His wandering mouth found Camilla’s nipples and began sucking on them, hard. The moans this brought to his ears told him this was a very, very good idea and he kept at it, teasing her nipples with his tongue and teeth while she rocked her hips into him over and over. Camilla’s moans reached new heights, the sound and smell of their fucking was sure to be the talk of the camp for days but neither of them could find it in them to care. There were no words between them, just rough grunts of pleasure and sultry moans until Camilla pulled him out of her.

“You’d prefer it like a dog, wouldn’t you, Puppy?” she said, turning around, bending over, and presenting herself like a proper wolfskin female. She spread her wet pussy wide open. “Fuck me, now, Puppy. Cum inside me properly, I want to feel it.” Keaton wasted no time, slamming himself inside of her, grabbing her soft supple ass, pounding into her relentlessly and without rhythm. Before he knew it, he was howling and something was building inside of him. The feeling of fucking her like this, like a wild animal rutting in the woods was better than anything Keaton had ever experienced. 

She might have tortured him for nearly an hour but it seemed Camilla would spoil him, give him exactly what he wanted. With one last howl, Keaton slammed his hips into her and felt his mind go blank as his orgasm flatlined all rationality. He filled Camilla with his white hot cum, he couldn’t even admire the sight of it dripping from her as he collapsed in exhaustion, leaving her finally sated.

Camilla laid in the bed, feeling well and truly fucked. Her new mate beside her, resting his head on her pillowy breast. He was quickly falling to sleep. Camilla gently played with his soft fur, rubbing his ears. “Good boy, Keaton” she whispered as he fell, at last to sleep. Camilla smiled brightly to herself. A husband and a pet. Not to mention she’d soon be becoming a mother.

This was one of the finest days of her life. She felt she could really love this silly, bloodthirsty puppy for the rest of her days, no matter how often he got lost on the way home. She’d train him well and hold his leash tightly. He’d serve as a most loyal guardian. She was certain she could finally, at last relax and feel safe and loved for the first time since her sweet baby sister looked into her eyes with adoration. She would never let anything like what had befallen her and her siblings happen to this new child. 

She only hoped that the daughter of this big, bad wolf would be half as cute as he was. The idea of finally holding a child, of being able to protect something of her own from anything in the world was such a sweet, sweet reward. The Nohrian court would laugh her out of the room for bringing a wolfskin home but really, being a royal never mattered much to Camilla. This new burgeoning love was well worth the sacrifice and the court be damned if she was finally happy. As Camilla drifted to sleep she felt weightless and free for the first time in her entire life.


End file.
